Rise of the Supreme
by TheDestroyerofWorlds19
Summary: YAY, MY FIRST STORY! In all seriousness, though, this story will contain some stuff from Supreme commander, like the units. It will also have Arcee x Jack and some other character romance. However, there will be no lemons (for now at least), and there will be some characters that I add in that resemble people from my life.
1. Chapter 1: Energy Signatures

_What are they up to? _Optimus thought as he walked to the hanger that they hide in. The decepticons have been really quiet lately, a little too quiet. Since their base has been destroyed, and Optimus almost dying in the process, he has been upgraded. He now has almost twice the amount of armor and firepower he had before, thanks to the Forge being used on him. _Thank you, Smokescreen. For saving my life_. He thought as he entered the hangar. He saw the usual stuff happening: Bumblebee and Raph playing video games, Arcee and Jack watching Bulkhead and Wheeljack lobbing. Miku was also watching them, but being a lot more interested. Ratchet was at the console, doing some adjustments to the software upgrade they got, and Smokescreen was on patrol, as usual.

Raph was a short, but brave kid. He got shot by Megatron and survived, and he is very good with computers. He even saved the Earth from zombified robot invasion by shutting down a space bridge that the zombies almost made it out of. Raph also loves playing video games with Bumblebee, whom he considers a brother in a way.

Miko is a Japanese transit student who just happened to be in Jasper when she met the autobots. She can be a little insane, but also very energetic. She helped find out what the decepticons were doing once because she always has her cell phone with. She has the tendency to sneak along with the autobots into battle and almost got herself killed once.

Jack is a very wise person, even though he is 15. He is compassionate, smart, but he is kinda weak physically. He destroyed a cybertronian ship single-handedly while on a mission with Arcee, his motorcycle and guardian. He also was the one that gave Optimus back his memories when he suffered amnesia.

"So, anything happened while I was gone?" Optimus asked Ratchet.

"I'm afraid not. Nothing has happened at all, in fact, since you left for that energon deposit. By the way, how much was there?"

Optimus sighed, "It was already mined. The decepticons must have gotten to it a long time ago." Ratchet also sighed: They barely had any energon left, and all of the energon they had in their old base blew up along with it.

"Hey, Optimus is back!" Bulkhead said as he threw another lob at Wheeljack.

"So, what did you find?" Arcee asked. "The entire deposit has already been mined. It looks like it was mined a while ago."

"Wait, then why did we get an energy signal?" Bulkhead said. Wheeljack and Bulkhead stopped lobbing and started to listen to Ratchet.

"I don't know. Might have been another glitch in the system, which is unsurprising giving this is human technology we are working with. By the way, the ground bridge is repaired, so you don't need waste energon to drive all the way to the location again." Optimus nodded and headed to his room. Bulkhead and Wheeljack went back to throwing lobs. Smokescreen just came back from his patrol.

"Anything?"

"Nope. A whole lot of nothing." Said smokescreen as he entered the building.

Suddenly, alarms started blaring. All of the autobots went over to Ratchet, who was trying to shut off the alarms.

"What's happening?" Bulkhead shouted.

"I don't know. The alarms for energon movement has just gone off. Two more energy signatures just appeared. This time, they are a lot larger."

Ratchet shouted over the noise. Then, quick as the alarms turned on, they shut off. In fact, the entire facility shut down.

Absolute silence was heard for a few moments, everyone thinking about what just happened.

Finally, Optimus asked, "What caused the shutdown?"

Ratchet replied, "It might have been a power surge, but what would have caused that?" Just as he ended his question, the power turned back on. Everyone was really confused right now. Ratchet looked at the console and saw two massive energy signatures.

"By the Allspark. Optimus, have you seen this strong of energy readings before? It's stronger than a galactic energon pulse!"

Optimus was as surprised as everyone else was. He only said one word, "No."

Everyone was still motionless as they looked at the screen. Two massive bubbles of pure energy were coming from two corners of the universe, sweeping across the universe thousands of times faster than light. Everyone was silent for a few more moments, when Jack asked.

"How did this happen? What could have caused so much energy to be released at once?" All of a sudden, a new energy signature appeared. Thankfully, it wasn't nearly as strong as the others, but this one was moving. Fast. It was headed straight for Earth. "Optimus, we can't possibly be able to stop something going as fast as that. What do we do?" Arcee said.

Optimus replied, "Let it come. It might not be a threat. But just in case." Optimus turned to face the the others.

"Arcee, Jack; you are to scout out the object once it arrives. It might be something important."

"Wait, why me?" Said Jack as he walked down the stairs from the platform.

"You wanted to be a part of the Autobots, correct?" Said Optimus.

"Yes, I do, but I didn't expect I was going to be sent on a mission."

Ratchet spoke, "Don't worry about it, I made a suit you can wear in case anything bad happens."

Ratchet pushed a button on the wall, and a door in the wall turned, revealing a human-sized suit. It had Navy blue armor plates on the shoulder and chest, with Light grey, steel-looking secondary armor on the limbs. The armor also had a yellow outline, and the helmet had a blueish visor. It looked like the MJOLNIR mk5 armor from Halo, but with some improvements. The Jetpack was built in, and the suit looked a lot less bulky. The helmet also had what looked like a range-finder and a radio on the left side of his helmet, and the visor was a deep blue.

"Wait, did you build this suit after a video game Raph was playing?" Asked Jack, with a smirk on his face.

"Umm… maybe. Hey, it's a good design." Ratchet said.

"How do you put it on?" Jack asked as he walked towards the suit.

"It should fit in the size of a schoolbag, and automatically assembles itself on you when you unpack it. By the way, there is also an energy shield around the suit, so it could survive better while in combat." The suit transformed into a bag that was a little bigger than a schoolbag.

"Go ahead, try it." Ratchet said as Jack put it on the ground.

The bag split open, revealing a pad with symbols where Jacks' feet should be. Jack put his feet on them, and immediately it started to assemble on Jack.

"The suit is engineered to fit anyone that wears it, and it enhances your movement speed and strength. It also has a HUD and an onboard AI." Ratchet said as the suit finished assembling on Jack.

"This feels awesome! I feel like I'm 10 pounds right now!" Jack said, his voice shaking with excitement.

"The suit can fly, too, just so you kn-WHOA." Ratchet caught Jack as he lost control and almost destroyed the terminal.

"You ok, Jack?" Arcee said in a slightly worried tone.

"I'm… fine?! Whoa, this thing is awesome!"

Jack jumped up and admired what Ratchet made. As he did that, Arcee felt relieved, and something else. She couldn't put her servo on it, but she liked it. Ratchet taught Jack how to activate certain systems and hook up an augmented rifles sight to his hud so he doesn't need to bring the weapon up to his face. The rifle was a heavily-modified version of an assault rifle. Named the MA4, it is compact enough that it is maneuverable and easy to aim, while long enough to be accurate. It has standard 7.62mm ammo and has a lot of ammo capacity.

"I am working on other weapons that could help you in battle, but for now, this is it." Said Ratchet. That was when Jack noticed Arcee staring at him with a smile on her face. He felt a little awkward, but good at the same time. He shrugged it off and asked when the object will land.

"It will land probably within a few hours, given it doesn't change its trajectory or speed. I calculated it will land in the United States, only a hundred miles away. In the great plains, near where 'Iowa' is supposed to be." Ratchet said as Jack and Arcee got to the ground bridge.

"Oh, before I forget." Ratchet said.

"Jack, there is a chamber in the armor once it is in bag mode. It will allow you to hold items in it like a usual bag, just with a lot bigger capacity."

"Thanks, Ratchet." Said Jack, grabbing some food, water, and ammo for his rifle as he walked through the ground bridge.


	2. Chapter 2: Giant blue robot

The cool, refreshing morning spring air in the great plains almost took Jack off guard. He never went outside of Nevada, except for that one mission with Arcee. _That day was awesome. I actually destroyed a cybertronian starship! _Jack thought as he stepped into the tall-ish grass of a plain.

"You sure the coordinates are right? We are literally in the middle of nowhere." Arcee asked Ratchet over the comm system.

"_Yes, I am sure. It should be arriving in at least an hour about 2 clicks east from your location."_ Said Ratchet, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"I'm still not convinced that these coordinates are right. It seems like whatever or whoever is landing here is doing it intentionally." Said Arcee.

"_I know, it seems a little suspicious, but we have to at least know what is landing so we know if it is an ally or an enemy, or neither."_ Said Ratchet, the last part in a cold tone. Arcee sighed,

"Looks like we actually need to be here. Hop on, we can get there faster." Said Arcee as she transformed into a blue-colored sports motorcycle. _I love it when she does that. Wait, what? _Jack was confused on what he just thought, but shrugged it off and hopped on. Arcee felt… odd. She felt warm when Jack got on. She didn't know what was happening, but knew she needed to get to the coordinates. However, when she tried to drive through the grass, it got caught in her tires and she flipped. _Note to self: don't drive in tall grass. _Thought Arcee as she got up. Jack wasn't hurt, either, so they decided to walk to the coordinates.

By the time they got there, it was about mid-afternoon.

"_The object is entering high orbit, it should be a few minutes before it lands."_ Says Ratchet as he is looking at the terminal. The signature increased rapidly, and the object began slowing down, but going to the same coordinates.

"_Arcee, tell me once it comes into visual range. It's slowing down, but heading to the same coordinates."_

"Roger that, Ratchet." Says Arcee. Suddenly, a low rumble could be heard and felt. Arcee and Jack look up and see a large boxy-looking object flying almost exactly where the coordinates are.

"Ratchet, seems like your coordinates were actually accurate." Arcee said with a smirk. "_Are you saying that I'm bad at calculations? You have no idea how many times I was told to calculate the trajectories of decepticon artillery shells during the war. Those things are hard to track."_ Said Ratchet, annoyed.

"_Anyway, do you have visual contact with the object?"_

"You mean the starship?" Said Arcee.

"_What?! A starship! Why didn't we get any energon readings?!" _Ratchet said, unaware that his comms were on.

"_There is literally no one in the galaxy other than us that has the technology for actual space travel!"_ Said Ratchet, frustrated.

Optimus, overhearing the conversation, asked, "_Arcee, what is the object?"_

"It's some sort of craft from what I can tell. It just landed without a scratch. It doesn't look human or cybertronian." Optimus was a bit skeptical, but remained curious on what was in it.

"_Arcee, find out what you can about our potential visitors. Take Jack with you, in case you need backup."_

"Roger."

Arcee said into the radio.

"Jack, we're going in. Stay behind me, low and close."

"You got it." Said Jack as they started to 'sneak' up to the starship.

Jack was able to keep up with Arcee easily. Arcee ducked down really low and stopped, observing the craft. They were about 400 meters away, but even from that view it looked huge. It looked like it is at least 500 meters long, and was glowing, like it had an energy shield on it. Not only that, it looked like it was carrying something, as something else was coming off of it. Suddenly, the craft started to take off, seeming to just lift off the ground like something was lifting it.

Arcee and Jack gasped as they saw what the craft was covering. It looked to be a giant robot, just standing there.

Arcee radioed silently, "Optimus, the craft dropped something off. Looks like a large robot, and I mean large."

Optimus was surprised, but didn't show it.

"_Arcee, what does it look like?" _

"It's large, is blue and grey, and seems to have eyes, but I'm not sure. What should I do?"

Optimus thought for a moment.

"Maybe Jack could get a closer look."

"But we aren't even sure if it's hostile. Sending Jack over there could get him killed!" Arcee said in a surprisingly angry tone.

"It might not be the safest, but it is the best choice we have. Jack, make sure that it doesn't see you, and maintain radio contact."

"Roger that, Optimus."

Jack started to sneak up a bit more, then Arcee said something that even Arcee was confused about.

"Come back to me in one piece, ok?"

"Umm, sure. hehe" Jack chuckled nervously.

_What was that about? _thought Jack as he got closer to the object. He was about 310 meters away when the robot started moving.

"Jack to base, the robot is moving now. I don't know whether it saw me."

"_Remain calm, it probably doesn't even know you're there,"_ Optimus said in a reassuring tone.

Suddenly, two beams of light came out from its left arm, forming a large, flashing white cube 250 meters away. Jack was about to run when he realized what was happening: the cube was peeling away from a shape. The shape of a large building. _Hmm. What is it doing? _Jack thought. Once it peeled off, it showed a blue and grey building about the size of a football field. It was pretty tall, and appeared to have arms on the front of the tower, and it had a large platform. The building started to build something too, this time, with a shape. It was shaped like a tank-like vehicle. Jack froze. _Wait, a tank!? Why would a robot build a building just to build a tank? _Just as he thought that, the robot turned in their direction. _Oh shit, I think it sees u_s. Arcee noticed, and tried to quietly tell Jack to get back to safety. But by the time she turned on her radio, the robot was already walking pretty fast towards Jacks general location. "Jack, RUN!"

Arcee shouted as the robot continued to head towards Jack. Jack got up and started running when a voice came from nowhere.

"Wait, come back. I'm not going to hurt you." Jack and Arcee both froze.

_Did that robot just talk? _Said Jack as he slowly turned around. Arcee was just as confused and terrified as Jack was.

"Are you the natives of this planet?" Jack and Arcee were still stunned by what was happening. After a moment, Jack spoke out.

"My name is Jack, I am a human. My friend over there is Arcee, she is cybertronian." The robot seemed to pause for a bit.

"Wait, Jack. You said that you are human?"

Confused, Jack said yes. Then, it started building a large structure. It looked like a mix between a crane and an elevator. It was a little taller than the robot, but it looks like its built to be that way. After it was built, the robot went under it, and one of the most horrifying things (to arcee at least) that happened that day was the robots head was literally taken off of its body. The head was carried down to the ground, and something unexpected happened. Something hissed, and a teenager stepped out. _What the fuck? _Both Jack and Arcee thought as the human slowly got out of the head, which was at least twice as big as Jack.

"Uhh, hi." Said the kid.


	3. Chapter 3: Awkward introduction

Silence. That was all that was heard for a time that felt like hours. Jack was staring in awe at the sheer size of the mech. It looked like it was at least 80 meters tall, and had huge arms. It had a dark blue paint job on the shoulders and gun-like appendages on the arms. The chest area was huge, and it had what looked like large vents in it. There were massive armor plates on the legs, which had a blue-ish steely look. Also, the guns on the arms were REALLY big, they looked like they could do serious damage even to Megatron.

"Umm, can I ask who you are?" Jack asked out of the blue.

The teenager hesitated, and told Jack his name is Chase. Chase was a little chubby, with a suit of armor on that had a blue paintjob, with yellow trim and a weird symbol on his left shoulder-guard. His suit was a little boxy, with large shoulder guards and what looked to be some pretty thick chest plates. He also had blonde-ish hair and he had glasses. Jack told his name as well, and introduced Arcee, which was still looking at the robots' head with wide eyes, wondering how the humans could build something that big.

"Umm, is it alright?" Chase asked, with a little concern, not knowing that Arcee was a girl.

"Yeah, she's fine. Just a little surprised." Chase was surprised.

"Wait, she? Since when do robots have genders?" Chase said, confused.

"You don't want to know, anyway, she will be alright."

"You kidding me, she looks like she just saw a planet explode up close and personal." Chase said sarcastically.

"Hey, Arcee. Snap out of it." Jack shouted, apparently making Arcee jump a little bit.

"Oh, sorry. Just… wow. Why does it need to be so big?" Said Arcee, a little quietly.

"Oh, this thing? It controls the ACU." Jack and Arcee were both really confused at this point, and showed it. Chase then explained it pretty good detail on what the ACU does and why it needs to be so big.

"Wow, kinda expected that it was used for war, but why is only one person piloting it?" Chase said, a little coldly.

"I am a commander. Basically, I use this to relay commands to my army, which is actually completely autonomous." Jack was the one that was wide-eyed now, he thought that only Cybertronians were the only robots who could coordinate, but now. After a few moments, he snapped out of it.

"Are there more of you?"

"Yes. In fact, 2 more are headed towards this planet. By the way, what is this planet called?" Jack burst out laughing, and Arcee was wide-eyed in disbelief. If he is human, how does he not know what Earth is?

"What's so funny?" Chase said, concerned. Arcee snapped out of her daze.

"This is Earth. Why, where are you from?" Chase was almost just as wide eyed as Arcee when he heard this.

"Wait, this is Earth?"

Chase was probably the one that was most surprised by now.

"I just left Earth 5 hours ago. How can there be 2 Earths?"

Chase was thinking a lot by now, and Jack was still laughing until he heard what Chase said. Jack got up from the ground, and proceeded to ask what Chases version of Earth looked like.

"It is almost all city, there are a few lakes and grasslands, but that's because of the natural preservation act. Also, I have never seen or heard of sentient robots living on Earth." Chase said, still confused.

Then, Arcee thought of something.

"Wait, what day is today. By your standards." Arcee asked Chase.

"Umm, it's Sunday, June 14th, 2986 A.D. Why, what time is it for you?" Jack froze.

"This is May 10th, 2014. You sure that you got that right?" Chase was wide eyed.

"Wait, if we have different dates, and I just left 5 hours ago, then did I just go back in time?" Jack and Arcee thought about those huge energy surges.

"Wait, did you detect two large energy signatures when you took off?" Arcee asked. Chase put on a confused look.

"Yes. In fact, it took out my ships systems for a few minutes. Why, did you detect them too?" "Yes. In fact, it shut down our power for a few minutes too."

At Autobot Base

"What's taking Arcee and Jack? They should have called back by now." Ratchet asked Optimus, worried. "I don't know. I'll contact them." Optimus said as he lifted his hand to his head.

At the coordinates

"So, what does this mean?" asked Arcee. "I don't know. It might have been a coincidence." Jack said. Then, Arcee started receiving something on her radio.

_"Arcee, do you copy? What is your status?"_

Arcee jumped at this, but recognized the voice.

"We just met another human, apparently with a giant mech. No, seriously, you need to come see this." Arcee told Optimus.

_"Alright, I'll be there. Is our friend hostile?"_

"Negative, he was just as surprised as us when we met each other. By the way, he is human." Arcee replied.

"Wait, who is she calling?" Chase asked.

"Her leader, Optimus. He's a Prime, a leader." Suddenly, a large, green vortex of energy opened behind Arcee, and Optimus came out. His huge, red and blue figure stepping out into the sunlight.

"Greetings, human."

"I take it that you are Optimus? Also, my name is Chase." Chase remarked.

"My apologies, Chase. So, where did you come from?"

Chase told Optimus how he is a commander of the UEF, a coalition of planets that are controlled primarily by Earth government, and how he left Earth 5 hours ago only to land on another Earth. "Interesting. We might need to do some more study on what happened. Anyway, I am the leader of the autobots, from the planet cybertron."

Then Optimus told Chase how cybertron was in a civil war for thousands of years, and they are the only known autobots left after they evacuated.

"Wow, seems like the war killed off a lot of you."

"Indeed. Billions of lives were lost, and Megatron isn't letting up. He plans on taking over the galaxy, and putting it under his tyrannical fist." Just as he said that, a low humming sound could be heard. Optimus looked up, and he saw a huge, purple and black ship with a pointed spike on the front.

"The Nemesis. The Decepticons are here." Optimus shouted as a huge starship came to view. Optimus looked at Chase, "Chase, can you use that ACU for combat?"

"Sure can, just give me enough time to get in." Chase shouted, eager for combat. Also, just as he said that, another spacecraft came in. This time, it was dark blue with yellow trim, and looked more like a transport craft. It was a bit smaller, too. It flew in low, about 3 miles away, and something teleported in. "That is one of my friends, Jade. She is another commander, in a more up-to-date ACU." Said Chase as he got into the head of his ACU. Just as that was happening, though, the Nemesis stopped.

On the Nemesis

"So, the autobots got a new toy to play with? How amusing." Said Megatron as he looked at the clearly-huge robot that was docked to a large tower.

"Let's see what it can do. Decepticons! I will be back, I need to see what is happening down there."

"I will keep the troops ready, in case you need assistance." Starscream said as Megatron walked off the bridge.

On the Ground

Just as the head of the ACU got on, Megatron came out of the Nemesis, and landed only 50 meters away from everyone else. His sleek, alien design and huge arm cannon was intimidating for Chase, but since he was getting into a robot at least three to four times as tall as Megatron, he wasn't that worried.

"Optimus, long time, no see," Megatron smirked.

"Megatron." Optimus said coldly. Everyone tensed up, and Arcee silently called for bulkhead and Bumblebee to ground bridge over.

"So, I see you have a new toy, hmmm." Megatron grinned, thinking it would be easy to crush the robot. "Megatron, you have no business here. Leave us be, and we won't destroy you." Optimus glared at Megatron, making sure he knew what was in for him.

Megatron laughed, "Oh Optimus, you never disappoint. Unlike you, Starscream." Megatron yelled into his radio, making Starscream actually gulp.

"You really think that you stand a chance against me? We have been battling for thousands of years!" Megatron laughed maniacally. _It's probably a good idea to get into the new suit._ Jack thought as he went to a conveniently placed barn house. Megatron, seeing Jack running away, said, "I see you brought two humans with you. That one is being smart. For now." Megatron said, the last part to himself.

Chase was excited: this was his first time in the field. "Time to test this puppy out!" Chase shouted as he hit the ignite button in his cockpit. _Time to kick some robot ass._ He thought to himself.

A loud hum could be heard as the robot burst into life, its' reactor giving a high pitched whine as it powered up. "Hmm, so your toy actually works? Impressive." Megatron told himself. "Too bad it won't be for long." Megatron said to himself, again. "Decepticons! ATTACK!"

_Shit, I should hurry. They need me out there._ Jack thought as the suit assembled around him. Once it was done, he literally kicked the door 10 meters, assault rifle blazing at the incoming decepticons.


	4. Thanks you guys

Oh my god, I can't believe I am this far into the story. Thank you to everyone who has read this and liked it, it's been really fun for me so far. This is still my first story, though, so there might be some weird segments every now and then. So, without further ado, enjoy the story.


	5. Chapter 4: Battle between two universes

The only words to describe what happened next is sheer pandemonium. Autobots and decepticons each sharing blows as they tried to kill each other, bolts of pure energon being flung at every direction. Optimus was taking on Megatron, and neither of them were winning at this point.

"So, I see you got some new gadgets since we last met. Oh, it will be fun to kill you." Said Megatron, grinning maniacally.

"You know that only one of us will live through this fight, Megatron. One shall stand"

"and one shall fall!" Megatron finished.

Megatron and Optimus charged at each other. Optimus swung at Megatron, missing as he Megatron tackled Optimus. Optimus threw Megatron off him and swung again, this time colliding with the back of his head. With Megatron on the ground, Optimus kicked him hard in the face, making Megatron fly backwards, disorienting Megatron for a moment. Optimus charged, but Megatron already recovered and was too quick. He dodged the punch and roundhouse kicked Optimus, sending Optimus into the barn house, the structure easily giving way to Optimus' body. _Well, this is turning out to be a lot more difficult than before, but nonetheless fun. _Megatron thought to himself, deploying his 2 meter long sword out as he walked towards the barn house. "You are weak, Optimus. You always have. Now, DIE!" Megatron swung, only to have another sword block his attempt at decapitating Optimus.

"I shall not fall, we shall not fall!" Optimus shouted as he punched Megatron in the face again, this time, Optimus got a punch a second later. Megatron then fired a fusion cannon blast at Optimus, hitting directly in the chest. Optimus flew back, struggling to get up. Megatron grinned as he walked towards Optimus, his body having some fumes coming out of his body.

_Well, this is a lot cooler than I thought. _Chase thought as he drove his ACU out of the tower, each footstep landing with an earth-shattering thud. He then saw Optimus and Megatron fighting each other, and Optimus wasn't looking so good. _Maybe I should Intervene. _Chase thought as he raised an arm cannon, charging with a blue-ish white glow. "Just one shot, maybe that will do." He locked on and fired, the shot rippling the air as it travelled towards its' target.

Megatron heard a small explosion, then felt a huge amount of pain. He flew at least two football fields, landing on his back, making a large ditch when he landed. Everyone stopped fighting, and looked towards the very loud sound that happened. What the autobots saw was incredible, while the decepticons were all of a sudden fearful. Megatron's left arm looked like it was about to fall off, and the left side of his face was really heavily damaged, showing the optics and parts behind the metallic skin. _What? How… _Megatron thought as he looked up at his attacker. It was the robot that he saw earlier, but with a smoking gun on one of its' arms, but how could the humans get THAT powerful of a weapon?

"You. You are DEAD TO ME!"

Megatron fired off a few rounds at the robot, which were deflected by an energy dome like it was nothing. Megatron then fired again, knowing that the shield was probably down, but the armor just shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" Megatron shouted.

He charged, sword deployed, and was about 80 meters away when another shot was fired, this time hitting right in the chest. Megatron went flying back, again, landing on his face. That's when he noticed a low thud coming from his right. He looked, and he saw another one of those robots, only it was at least 20 meters taller than the other. This one had only what looks like a giant energy weapon, and had a hand instead of a gun on the left arm. It also looked a lot more heavily armored than the other one, and a bit more boxy with its' very broad shoulders.

"Whaa. What's going on?! Optimus! What is this!" Megatron shouted weakly, struggling to get back up. Optimus got up. "Your demise." Megatrons' optics were wide in fear, and was actually scared by now, seeing the power behind those massive guns on one of the robots. He didn't want to stay to see what the other could do to him, since he noticed there were at least 4 more guns on the other one. "Decepticons, fall back." Megatron shouted as transformed into a slightly-disfigured cybertronian fighter and retreated to the Nemesis, as did the other decepticons.

When they left, the autobots first turned to Chase, who couldn't have been happier at the moment. He was also awestruck. _Such power was given to me? Wow, that was more satisfying than I thought. _Chase thought as he noticed that Jade just arrived.

The autobots then turned their focus on their new arrival. This ACU looked a little more modern: It had more armor protecting its core, and overall just looked tougher. It had what looked to be an artillery cannon on its' left shoulder. It had a massive gun on its right arm, and looked like it could get a lot more weapons. It also had a massive hand on its left arm. Chase, now out of his ACU, said, "Let me introduce you to my friend, Jade."


	6. Chapter 5: The Reunion

**5 CHAPTERS IN! WHOOT WHOOT! **

**It's been really fun so far, and I got the next chapter underway. I will probably post it tomorrow. Anyway, have fun!**

**I think that the Slenderman is staring at me through the window**

***Static**

**Nope, it was mario in a tube. Hmm, am I hallucinating?**

**"Nope. Its'a me, Mario."**

**Fuck you, brain.**

* * *

Arcee couldn't possibly be more surprised than this: Her optics were so wide Jack could swear they would fall off if they were wider. She was in a really deep trance. Not only that, she was surprised by the fact that one ACU was able to almost take down Megatron in one shot. Arcee snapped out of it and tried to find where Jack was. Sure enough, he was standing triumphantly over a decepticon that he killed by himself, rifle on his shoulders. Arcee felt that same feeling again, this time a little stronger. She still didn't know what it was, but she liked it. She got up and walked to Jack.

"Hey Jack. I see you got one." Arcee said.

"Yeah, I did. I can't believe how awesome this feels, being the first human to take down a robot 3 stories tall by myself!" Jack said, overflowing with excitement.

"Yeah, good job partner."

Jack was caught off-guard by that. She almost never called him her partner. Jack felt a little warm inside from that statement, though.

"Wait, you called me partner." Jack said with a slight smile on his face. Arcee smiled,

"Yep, you just got promoted, Jack." Jack was happy with that.

"So, this is Jade." Chase said as a woman appeared beside him.

She was a skinny, caucasian brunette with long, brownish hair and looked like she was only 16. She had a sleek, skintight suit of armor on, with light blue shoulder guards and chest plates. The arm, leg and some of the plates on her feet were a light shade of red, while the rest were coated with some glowing paint. The armor was also trimmed with pink, and it had the UEF symbol on both shoulder guards.

"Uh, hi. I'm Jade." Jade said with a nervous smile, obviously nervous.

Optimus noticed the nervousness.

"My name is Optimus Prime. Don't worry, Jade. We won't hurt you." Jade sighed in relief, now knowing that she wouldn't get shot on her first deployment. "God, it's hard to get adjusted to actually walking after you get out of an ACU." Said Jade as she caught herself losing her balance. Everyone laughed.

"So, Chase, Jade, do you need somewhere to go, or are you fine here?" Chase sighed.

"Outside of combat, we normally just stay in our ACUs, but I would like to sleep somewhere other than in the cramped space of an ACUs head for once." Chase said, basing his info on the years of simulations that they have done.

"I agree, I swear the bunks in there are as small as a box, and not even close to being comfortable." Jade said, stretching as she did. Jack stared at her, but snapped out of it.

"You could come with us, if you want. We have a base that you could sleep in." Chase and Jade smiled a little.

"Might as well, these ACUs need to stock up on energy and resources for a few hours, anyway." Chase said as he went back to his ACU.

"We will come with you." Jade said, already knowing the answer from Chase. She headed off to her ACU and started it up.

_Autobot Base_

"_Ratchet, we need a ground bridge. We have some visitors."_ Ratchet groaned. "What did you find this time?"

"_We found 2 human teenagers, calling themselves commanders, with some pretty neat giant robots, Ratchet."_ Said Bulkhead.

"Wait, you said giant robots? What do you mean by that?" Ratchet asked, with some concern in his voice.

"_Just activate the ground bridge, we'll show them to you."_ Bulkhead said. Ratchet activated the ground bridge.

_Grasslands_

"Wait, we need to go through that?" asked Chase, confused how the ACUs would fit inside the portal. _Oh, didn't think that through._ Optimus thought to himself.

"Ratchet, is there a way to upgrade the ground bridge to be a bit bigger?"

"_I could probably do that, but that would mean completely disassembling the ground bridge and building it somewhere with more space. Are you sure that you want to do that, Optimus?" _Optimus paused for a bit.

"Once we get these two humans and their ACUs to our location, then you can upgrade." Optimus said. Optimus turned to the ACUs.

"Chase, Jade. Is there a way you can disassemble the ACUs and build them on the other side of the ground bridge?" A moment passed, then Chase spoke up.

"We could probably try to build an engineer, give it the blueprints it needs, and let the engineer build the ACUs, but I don't know how long it would take. Also, we would need resources. Is there anywhere we could build some generators or mining facilities that isn't in your way?" Chase asked. Optimus radioed the troops in the Autobot base.

"Yes, there is. There is an open field about 200 meters away from the East wall of the base. It has an area of .5/.5 miles. Is that enough space?" Chase paused a little.

"For now, yes. We will need some more space, though, in the future, if we want to set up our army." Everyone but the commanders looked confused.

"I'll explain when we get there. For now, lets get to work on getting the ACUs to your base." And with that, Chase and Jade started building while the rest went through the ground-bridge. Optimus had Ratchet keep the ground-bridge up, until the engineers that have the blueprints, and the commanders, get through.


	7. Chapter 6: Hard Feelings

Two large, tank-like vehicles came through the ground-bridge. One of them looked more like a large half-track, but the other one looked like a full fledged tank with a weird gun on it. Everyone was a little tense until they saw Jade and Chase walking by them.

"Well, the blueprints for everything is in their data banks. Oh, and don't worry about the engineers, they're harmless." said Chase as an engineer drove out the door.

"I thought the engineers would be smaller, or at least human." Ratchet said, curiously, wondering what they were doing

"We don't use other people as soldiers, or even construction anymore. Our forces are completely autonomous, allowing us to control them directly."

Ratchet was both surprised and sad at the same time: Sad because he felt bad for the robots, but surprised that their armies are completely autonomous. Ratchet felt a little under-teched, so he asked Chase if later he could check out how the engineers worked, so he could build something from it. Chase said it was fine, since they could build another one anyway.

"Wait, where's Miko and Raph?" Jack asked Ratchet.

"Their already in their rooms, since it is 10:30 right now. You should think about getting some rest by now." Ratchet said as he headed to his room. Arcee and Jack were the only ones in the base that were awake right now.

Arcee and Jack, curious on what the engineers were doing, decided to follow them to see what they were doing. They watched from a small ledge, at least a football field away as the engineers started fabricating what looked like large mining platforms and reactors. Arcee was fascinated on how these robots could literally build something from nothing. _These vehicles have even more technology than us; able to build things almost from thin air. _Arcee thought to herself.

For some reason, Jack couldn't keep his eyes off of Arcee in the moonlight. _Wow, she looks better than I thought at night. _Jack thought to himself.

"Uhh, Jack, you ok?" Arcee asked Jack, startling him.

"Oh, uh. Yeah, I'm fine."

Arcee put a concerned look on her face.

"You sure? You've been staring at me for a long time, Jack. Tell me."

Arcee said in a surprisingly calm tone. Jack, a little embarrassed, said.

"I… I think I might have a crush on you." Arcees' eyes widened.

_He has feelings? For me? _Arcees' spark started to beat faster. She suddenly felt her spark getting a little heavier, and a little heat building up. _Why am I feeling this? Do… Do I have a crush on Jack? _Arcee thought. Jack then interrupted her thoughts with a sigh.

"It's ok if you don't feel the same way, I've been dumped before."

"Jack, I-"

"No, you don't have to say anything. I'm stupid for thinking that a cybertronian would feel the same way." Jack cursed himself as he started to walk away.

"No, Jack. I.. I think I have feelings for you." Arcee said.

Jack paused for a moment, and turned around, tears in his eyes.

"You.. You really do?" Jack said in a shaky voice.

"Yes, yes I do." Arcee said, with a small smile on her face.

Jack ran over to her, and hugged her. Arcee, surprised, hugged him back.

After a moment, Arcee and Jack released each other and looked into each others eyes/optics, tears in their eyes.

"L-Lets just keep watching the engineers, so we don't look suspicious." Arcee said. Jack agreed, and they watched as the engineers built the ACUs.

_Later_

"Wow, it was a bit longer than we thought, right Arcee?" Jack asked.

Arcee nodded, "Yeah, didn't know they could build a base _that _big in 3 hours. By the way, it's probably time for you to got to bed, mister."

Jack blushed, knowing it was past midnight.

"Oh, well. I'm tired anyway. See you tomorrow, 'cee" Jack walked towards his room, leaving Arcee thinking about what he just named her.

'_Cee? Hmm, I like it. _Arcee thought as she went towards her room.


	8. Chapter 7: Suits and revenge

**This chapter is focused a little more on how Jack, Miko and Raph will be involved with the Autobots in future parts of the story.**

**Also, Mario is still standing at my window. It's kinda creepy.**

**"Ah, shut up! You lika de attention."**

**Dammit, Mario. Go away!**

* * *

Uggh, _I don't want to wake up now. _thought Jack as his alarm went off. 7_:00 Great, I didn't sleep at all last night. Damn. _Jack got up from his bed and started doing the usual thing that he does. He showered, brushed his teeth, got dressed, and went out to the central area, where everyone else was just waking up and getting breakfast.

"Hey, Jack. What did we miss yesterday?" Miko and Raph asked, walking towards him at the table.

"Well, first off: I got my first Decepticon kill." Jack said, with a grin on his face.

Their eyes were wide, with both fear and amazement. Miko was the first to ask how he did it. Jack told them how he killed a decepticon in a massive battle between the autobots and the decepticons.

"Aww, why wasn't I there?" Miko asked, disappointed.

"That sounds awesome. Hey, do we get some suits like yours?" Raph asked.

"Yes, in fact, you do." Ratchet said as he walked in, pushing a button on the wall again.

A door slid open, revealing two more suits. They all seemed to have jetpacks and Mikos' suit looked kind of like Jacks' suit, but with pink and green armor instead of dark blue, and it had a different looking helmet. It also looked like it had more armor than his and could carry heavier stuff. Mikos' helmet looked like it was built heavier. It had an extra layer of armor on the forehead and an infrared/x-ray sensor on the left side.

"Awesome! Thanks Ratchet!" Miko said as she ran towards the room.

Raphs' suit was smaller, but looked almost just as strong as Jacks suit. It had orange Chest plates and back plates, while the rest of the armor was Yellow, trimmed with black on the outside. The suit looked a lot more techy than the others, having what looked to be a communications pack on his back, with a weird three-pronged object on the top along with an antennae, a tablet on his belt, and a weird-looking wrist gun. It also had a different helmet, with an orange visor, a flashlight and a camera on the left side.

"Now, these suits are built to be able to assemble on whoever uses it, meaning you can wear it even when you grow." Ratchet said.

"Awesome, when do we get to try it?" Miko asked, excited.

"I asked the officer here if I could use one of the hangars as a training ground for prototype suits, like yours. It is specifically built so you can practice and train without getting hurt." Ratchet said confidently.

"Well, then, lets go! Come on guys!" Miko said as she ran 30 mph out the door.

"Hey, wait up." Shouted Raph, as he ran even faster out.

"Jack, before you go, I need to show you something." Ratchet said.

Jack reluctantly agreed and followed Ratchet, since he didn't know what he was going to get. Ratchet opened a large cabinet door in his workshop, and pulled out a cylinder-shaped object about the size of Jacks hand.

"This is an external attachment I made for your suit. It allows you to boost the power to your exo suit and jetpack. It increases the speed you can run and produces more Jetpack thrust for the same amount of energy." Jack stared at it in awe. His first suit upgrade.

"Now, it does need to recharge for 30 seconds after you use it. It lasts about 3 minutes, so plenty of time for you to get somewhere." Ratchet said.

"Alright, I'll use it when I need to. Anyway, I need to catch up to Miko and Raph. See ya." said Jack as he ran to the hangar where they were at, a little faster than Raph. _I feel like I actually did something to help them. _Thought Ratchet, smiling as he went to the terminal, working until the others woke up.

The hangar was massive, at least 2 football fields long and wide, with it being at least 100 meters tall, and it had plenty of stuff in it. It had hills, small cliffs, and even a little battle arena in the far left corner. He only had a few seconds to soak it in when a pink and green thing ran right by him, almost taking him with it.

"Hey, watch it, Miko!" Jack yelled at Miko.

"Sorry, still getting used to running this fast."

Raph was on top of what looked to be a security tower, with an automated turret. Jack went up to Raph to see what he was doing.

"Hey Raph, whatcha doing?" Jack asked.

"Figuring out how to control things with my suit," Raph said, not looking away from his tablet.

"Ratchet told me I could control autonomous objects, and even build small-scale structures. He didn't have the time to teach me, so I'm trying to find it out myself." Raph said, more concentrated on his tablet and the turret than anything else.

Jack looked at the tablet for a moment, "Wait, what if you push this button."

Jack pushed a button on the top right corner of the tablet. Suddenly, the turret revved to life. Raph squealed in delight, and noticed that the turret followed the direction of his hand. He turned it off and pushed a button with a microphone symbol.

"Hmm, so how does this thing work," Raph said.

With that, Raph said, "Turret. Activate." The turret buzzed to life, except it wasn't controlled by raphs hand. A series of commands popped up on the tablet, each listing an order for the turret to do. He tapped the command to turn 90º, and it turned that much. Raph and Jack, amazed, commanded it to track Miko, but it didn't.

"Maybe it needs specific commands," said Raph, as he told the turret to look for a purple and green suited figure. The turret started panning the space in front of it, and when Miko ran by, the turret locked on and fired some plastic slugs. Miko immediately went flying a few feet and landed.

"Oww, what was that for?" Miko asked, a taken off guard.

"Sorry, testing what I got for my suit," said Raph, laughing.

Miko suddenly had the perfect revenge strategy, and started grinning evilly. She ran behind the tower, with Jack and Raph still concentrated on the turret. She climbed up, and took out a large chain gun that she got with the suit. She jumped up and started shooting. Plastic slugs hit Jack and Raph like bees protecting their hive, almost forcing Jack and Raph off the edge of the platform.

"Uhh, remind me not to piss off Miko next time," said Raph, grinning inside his helmet from making Miko react, and from humor.

"Anyway, I think I know how to defeat her," Raph pushed a switch, and a soft hum could be heard, and the weird device on Raphs back started spinning rapidly. Suddenly, a blue sphere formed around Jack and Raph, stopping Mikos rounds from passing.

"Whoa, that's awesome. Lets get her back," Jack shouted, with a fake grenade and an assault rifle in his hands.

Raph nodded, programming the turret to return fire while Jack threw a grenade.

Miko dodged both the turret and the grenade, and brought out her anti-material rocket launcher she got. She aimed and fired at the shield, almost making it shut down. Jack then remembered the add-on that Ratchet gave him. He switched it on in his HUD and immediately started running towards Miko. Miko fired her chain gun, but Jack was too quick. He got in behind, and shot 10 plastic rounds into her back, making Miko moan in pain.

"Oww, stop it!" Miko shouted as she grabbed Jack and threw him against the wall.

"My turn," said Miko, with an evil grin on her face. Miko took out her chain-gun and fired, point-blank, at Jack, for 15 seconds. By that time, Miko had enough revenge on the person who shot her in the back. She then focused on Raph, who has built two more sentry turrets, which fired at her the moment she noticed. She got into cover and stole one of Jacks grenades. She threw it, and heard it explode.

"Noooo, my sentries... and me!" said Raph as he got peppered with plastic shards from a grenade.

"Fine, we surrender," said Raph and Jack, almost simultaneously.

"Hehe, got me revenge," Miko said, grinning.

Suddenly, a loudspeaker turned on.

"_So, you having fun with those suits?"_ asked Ratchet.

"Hell yeah! When will we try them out in the real fight?" Miko asked.

"_That is exactly what I called you for, Optimus has a mission for you. Oh, also, I want to give you some things before you leave."_ said Ratchet.

The trio looked at each other with questioned looks as they headed to the main hangar.


	9. Chapter 8: The Human Autobots

"So, what do you need us f- WHOA!"

Miko almost immediately noticed that the there were two giant robots standing in front of the main hangar, in massive towers. Raph was wide eyed, and Jack was surprised at this too.

"Are those for us? Why are there only 2?" Miko asked Ratchet, who has been waiting outside the main hangar to brief them on what they are going to do.

"I'm afraid that you can't, they are for other people. Anyway, what I called you here for."

Ratchet motioned for them to come inside, where optimus was waiting.

"I see that you have been using your suits lately," Optimus said, with a slight smile on his face.

"Sure have, these things are awesome!' Miko said.

Optimus nodded in approval to Ratchet, who was grinning like an idiot by now.

"Anyway, we have intercepted a transmission from one of the commanders associates. He is arriving at these coordinates," Optimus showed the coordinates in the middle of Canada, far from any city or town.

"You three will go to these coordinates and make sure this commander lands safely and gets back to us," Optimus said, with determination in his voice.

"Wait, what or who are commanders? What will they look like?" Miko asked.

"You will know when you see it. Anyway, I believe Ratchet has some things to give you," Optimus said, pointing to the insane-looking Ratchet.

"Come over here, I'll show you," Ratchet said, pulling a shelf out that was riddled with weapons and gadgets.

"Whoa, that's a lot of guns. Me likey," said Miko as she looked through the shelf.

"Jack, I got you something you might like," Ratchet said, grabbing a large sniper rifle from the top shelf.

"Your very own anti-material sniper rifle," Ratchet said, grinning as Jack grabbed the rifle. It seemed to be a lot bigger than a .50 rifle, about .75 or more. It was almost as long as he is tall, but weighed like it was nothing. It had a scope that had a zoom multiple times better than a normal sniper scope.

"Wow, this is a nice weapon. Thanks Ratchet," Jack said with a grin of approval on his face. Jack also got a new assault rifle, it was a little longer than before, but it was manageable. It also looked like the weapon had a larger calibre than before.

Miko got a shield booster, which allowed her shields to survive longer, and she got a grenade launcher. While Raph got blueprints for assault bots, a stealth field generator and a electron Submachine gun.. Everything else on the shelf was everything from other guns to small nuclear bombs. Miko was all over it, looking at every little thing on the shelf.

"I spent the entire night building these, don't let them go to waste," Ratchet said.

"We won't." Miko exclaimed, still focused on the shelf.

Afterwards, Jack, Raph and Miko were given some time to get ready. Jack was at his room, which is big enough for Optimus to walk into without causing damage, getting food, water and nanite canisters for his ammo regen system. _Damn, I think we are the only three people that have regenerating ammo. _Thought Jack as he got 4 nanite canisters. Then, the door opened as Arcee stepped in.

"You could knock, you know," Jack said, smiling.

"Meh, didn't feel like it. So, how long will you be?" Arcee asked

"A few hours at the least, give or take whether nothing goes wrong in the meantime," said Jack, in a kinda depressed tone.

"Hey," Arcee put her hand on Jacks' shoulder, "I'll be here. Just… come back in one piece, ok?" Arcee said softly.

"I will, don't worry," said Jack.

"Hey, you coming or what?" Miko shouted from down the hall.

"I'm coming Miko," Jack shouted back. "I'll be back in a few hours, ok?"

"Ok. Go get em, Jack," Arcee said as Jack walked towards the ground bridge.

They stepped out into the cold Canadian weather as they exited the ground-bridge. The place looked densely forested, with trees in almost every direction.

"_Alright, there should be a clearing not too far from your location, to the north-east. It's a pretty large clearing, so keep your eyes out." _Said Ratchet over the radio.

"Roger, heading to rendezvous point now," Jack said as he motioned the trio to move North-East.

"_It will be a few hours until the commander arrives, please don't do anything stupid in the meantime," _Jacks' mother said in the background.

"We will, mom," said Jack. He was happy that his mom is used to seeing giant robots on a regular basis.

"_We will be on standby in case you need backup. Until then, maintain radio silence until the commander arrives," _said Optimus on the radio.

"Got it, turning off radios in 3, 2, 1, mark." All the radios were turned off for the trio in unison, and immediately the feeling of Isolation swept through the trio as they made way to their objective.


	10. Chapter 9: The Third Commander

**Sorry that I haven't posted in a while: either didn't have the time or forgot about it, and I'm not dead.**

**Also, I have seen the Slenderman.**

**And mario isn't leaving.**

**I should shut up now.**

* * *

"What is it, soundwave?" Asked Megatron, still slightly injured from their last battle.

A sleek, slender decepticon with no face walked up to Megatron, and played an intercepted message:

"(June) It will be a few hours until the commander arrives, please don't do anything stupid in the meantime. (Jack) We will, mom. (Optimus) We will be on standby in case you need backup. Until then, maintain radio silence until the commander arrives."

"Hmm, the autobots are finding more toys to use? This cannot continue to happen, they already have weapons too powerful." Megatron said to himself.

"Get the ship to these coordinates, we have a weapon to catch," Megatron smirked as the Nemesis went towards the last location for the transmission.

"Uggh, I'm soooo bored," Miko said, depressed that there is nothing to do.

"Hey, it's supposed to land within the hour, and like June said, don't do anything stupid until then," Raph said.

"Guys, keep your eyes peeled. The Decepticons might have intercepted the transmission and are on there way now," said Jack, knowing that the decepticons already know what they're doing.

"But it's so boring," Miko said, whining.

Jack and Raph ignored her. Then, Raph got an idea.

"Hey, Miko. You're bored, right? Well, I got some video games I could send to your systems if you want."

"YES, GIMME GIMME GIMME!" squealed Miko as she started playing one of them,

30 minutes passed, and nothing happened until Raph saw a light streaking across the sky towards them.

"Have we spotted the weapon?" Megatron asked Starscream.

"Yes, one of our scouts has seen what appears to be a spacecraft entering the atmosphere. It looks like it will land right about here," starscream pointed a sharp digit to the coordinates on a hologram.

"Send in some drones, I want that weapon secured as soon as it hits the ground," commanded Megatron.

"It's here, finally," said Miko.

"Can't wait to see what this thing is, what is a commander, anyway?" Raph asked no one specific.

The craft looked just like the one that held the ACU Jade had, but it was a little bigger, and looked like it could carry a lot more. The craft slowed down and landed in the middle of the clearing. It dropped off a giant robot, but that wasn't all it was carrying. It was carrying what looked like anti-air tanks and large assault mechs that were at least 25 meters tall. The biggest one also looked a lot different than the ones before: It was more sleek and streamlined, and it had two big-looking guns on its shoulders. It had two guns on its' arms, one to build and the other to destroy. It looked like it also had 2 missile launchers on either side of its head and it had a large jetpack-looking thing on it's back. It also was a dark blue, but with some white as its secondary. It had a different symbol on it's shoulder guards than the others as well.

"Optimus, we found the commander, and it's not alone. There are some tanks and mechs that landed with it. I think it expects there to be a fight," Jack reported. Optimus looked over at Chase and smiled.

"Good plan, Chase." Said Optimus.

"It's going according to plan, make sure that the decepticons don't harm the ACU," Optimus ordered.

"Roger, it won't have a scratch on it," Jack responded.

"So, the weapon came with a small army," Megatron told himself, disappointed it wouldn't be easy.

"Nonetheless, we need to get it before the autobots do. Decepticons, ATTACK!" Megatron ordered.

Immediately, jet engines could be heard as a swarm of drones closed in on the ACU. However, they only got a few shots off before most of them blew up mid-air. Jack looked at what was shooting at them, and the tanks were firing their guns rapidly at the wave of drones. However, some drones came down and started firing at the tanks. A shield dome from the ACU blocked the fire while the mechs chewed down the remaining drones. Jack ordered everyone to advance toward the ACU, which was 150 meters away. They ran as fast as they could to the ACU, which was actually a bit bigger than the others.

"Hey, are you the commander Optimus was talking about?" Jack shouted up to the ACU. Immediately, a loudspeaker confirmed, "My name is Luke, I am the commander you seek. Now, lets build those engineers before they decide to come back."


	11. Chapter 10: The battle for the commander

Megatron was taken off guard how quickly and efficiently his troops were destroyed.

_It was like they weren't there at all, like their weapons can easily penetrate our armor. _Megatron thought. Then, he got an idea.

"Send Knockout and Breakdown down there," Megatron ordered, grinning.

Then, a second wave of drones came, this time from the ground. Jack, Raph and Miko started engaging, as did the mechs. The drones were easily cut through, falling one after another from the onslaught of heavy weapons fire. They thought they were done when two vehicles popped up. One was a Red sportscar, and the other one was a heavily-built SUV. Jack immediately recognized them. "Knockout and Breakdown," Jack said coldly as the two vehicles transformed in front of them. The Mechs actually seemed surprised, even though they were autonomous. Little did they know Luke already set up Point Defence turrets behind the mechs in case of flanking maneuvers. _Those PDs will be useful against them, I'm sure. _Luke thought to himself.

"Uhh, Knockout? What do we do now?" Breakdown asked.

"We go at them from both sides. You run to the left, I run to the right," Knockout said, unaware of the turrets hidden behind the wall of metal.

They started to execute their tactic, with an equal amount of fire coming at both of them.

"Uh, Megatron. Send another wave of drones," Knockout said.

Another wave of drones came in, firing at the mechs. The energon just bouncing off the shields like they were nothing. The drones kept charging, covering Knockout and Breakdown as they started to flank the mechs. Then, Knockout was sent flying back by a newly-discovered group of automated turrets. Armor chipping off, Knockout screamed and started driving away. Breakdown still charged, thinking Knockout was taking out some of the mechs. Suddenly, a hail of high-explosive rounds hit Breakdown head-on, causing his chest plates to almost break off. He landed a football field away, only to see what looked to be artillery firing at him. Breakdown screamed as he was torn apart from heavy artillery barrage.

"Uh, I think we got one of them," Jack yelled, seeing the smoking wreck of Breakdown 100 yards away. He heard jet engines ignite, turning to see the drones retreating. Jack breathed a sigh of relief. "I think thats all of them. Is everyone alright?" Jack yelled, getting replies from both Miko and Raph.

"Wait, where's the commander?" Raph asked, confused as to where it is.

"I'm right here," a human walked over to the group. He was a brunette with short, brownish-black hair and looked skinny for his age. He also was wearing a set of armor, but it looked more like the ones Jack and the others were wearing. The armor had a black primary color, with blue secondary and yellow trim. There was the same weird symbol on his shoulder-guards. He also had glasses on.

"Don't worry, the ACU is on the other side. I just came over to thank you for helping," Luke said, with a smile on his face.

"Uhh, no problem," Jack said, a little tired.

"We should get to the base, everyone's waiting," Raph said, his helmet off.

The group started walking to the groundbridge, when Megatron flew out of the nemesis, and landed 50 meters away.

The mechs immediately turned around, looking at what appeared. Megatron was almost up, the mechs started backing away a little.

Megatron smirked, "So, you got more than just a giant robot to play with, now you got more," Megatron said in a disgusted tone.

"Guess what? You're not getting either of them, so don't try." Luke said, thinking Megatron was after the ACU.

Megatron laughed, "You really think I was after that robot? No, I am going after YOU!", and with that, Megatron lunged at the group.

Immediately, everyone started to get back to the ground-bridge, with the mechs backing up, holding off Megatron. Megatron charged at one of the front mechs, tearing it in half with his sword. He blasted another, but the mech didn't go down. The Mechs started to concentrate fire, making it even more difficult to get up and fight. Megatron got up, and screamed in rage as he charged again. This time, taking out 3 more. Before he could get to the last ones, though, they walked through the ground-bridge, which closed behind almost immediately.

"NOOOO," Megatron yelled as he lost his only chance of getting a commander.

At the base, everyone was frantic as everything went through the ground-bridge. Mechs were still shooting out at megatron until the ground-bridge closed. The mechs literally had to crouch in order to fit inside the bridge, as Ratchet still hadn't upgraded it. Optimus walked in, seeing that everyone was fine.

"Wow, that was a little difficult," said Jack, chuckling nervously.

"Tell me about it. They just kept coming," Raph said.

"I'm glad you all came in one piece. So, what happened?" asked Ratchet. Jack described how the battle went.

"Hmm, why would Megatron want to have a commander?" Ratchet asked no one specific.

"Megatron was most likely after the ACU and the pilot, but since the ACU was already through the bridge, he went after the pilot, instead." Optimus said in a cold tone.

"That explains why he was trying to get to Luke, but why didn't he go into the ground bridge and try to grab the ACU?" Ratchet asked.

"He must have thought that the pilot knew how to build an ACU, but that doesn't answer one question: Why go after them in the first place?" Optimus asked.

"He probably wanted to have a new army, just like we're building: always follows orders, and never stops fighting," Luke said coldly.

"Then we're lucky he didn't catch you, otherwise we would be in the Nemesis, being tortured until you say yes." Luke felt a cold wave go down his spine.

Silence filled the room for a bit, the mechs just standing there, waiting for further orders.

"I'm going to start setting up perimeter defenses and shields on the outside of the base, in case if the decepticons find us," Luke said, with the mechs following him out the door.

Luke noticed how everyone was looking at him and the mechs.

"Don't worry, these things won't shoot at you. They have been programmed to take orders from me, and me only. The decepticons can't even hack into their systems, since their firewalls are strong enough to hold off hundreds elite hackers," Luke said, in a reassuring tone.

Chase and Jade followed, and headed to their ACUs to begin construction of their base.

"Hmm, I still don't trust them. What if they aren't actually our allies?" Ratchet said.

"We have to trust them, for now. They might come in use later," Optimus said.

Just then, Smokescreen came in, with wide optics.

"Holy shit, do you see those giant robots? Their fucking HUGE!" Smokescreen almost yelled.

Everyone ignored his statement and told him to get some rest. Smokescreen obliged and went to his room. Everyone was dismissed a few minutes later after the team got debriefed.

Jack was in his room, again, putting his stuff away and getting ready to just relax. _It's been a rough day, today. Almost got stomped on by a decepticon. _Jack thought to himself as he put his suit in his pretty big closet.

"So, you made back in one piece," Arcee said, walking into his room, again.

"Uhh, I thought I told you to knock last time," Arcee rolled her eyes.

"Hey, when we like each other, we don't need to knock," Arcee said.

Arcee moved over to where Jack was and sat down.

"So, how was the fight? How many decepticons did you kill?" Arcee said, excitement in her optics.

"I got about 6, that antimatter rifle is really useful against drones," Jack said, grinning at the thought of shooting a fist-sized hole into the chest of a drone.

"How much did everyone else get?" Arcee asked.

"Raph was building sentries with the turrets in the back, and he built some assault drones that actually are quite effective against drones. Miko got at least 10, if not more," Jack said.

"Wow, didn't know there were that many sent at you. Megatron was serious about capturing him," Arcee said, frowning a little.

"Yeah, he was." Jack said. Silence enveloped the room for a few minutes.

"Well, I got to get going, Ratchet wants me to scout out an energon pocket we found," Arcee said while walking out the door.

"Hey, good luck. Also, come back in one piece, will ya?" Jack told Arcee, smiling.

"I will. See ya in a few," Arcee said as she walking out the door.


	12. Chapter 11: The Forgotten Remembered

_2 weeks after the battle for the commander:_

The commanders were helping a lot in the war effort, sending reinforcements whenever they are needed. Luke had a forward base in the Great Plains, where Granger is, and has a main base 2 miles north of Jasper. Jade had a forward base near Madrid, and had a main base 3 miles West of Jasper. And Chase had a forward base near Des Moines, and had a main base right next to the Autobot base. Sometimes, they offered to even do it themselves, since their units were more powerful.

Jade was sitting on the roof of the command center in the autobot base, looking at the sunset. She was worried about how she might have lost contact with someone for good. _Please, Aaron, don't be dead. Not yet. _Thought Jade, tears forming in her eyes_._

"_Hey, how long will you be gone?" Jade asked Aaron._

"_Not too long, got to go to Sega Ultima, Cybran forces invaded the planet. Why, where are you going", Asked Aaron._

"_I'm staying here, 2 other commanders and I are going on a recon mission to check out a new planet that popped up, looks almost just like Earth. Have you been there?"_

"_Once, it's beautiful there. There are grasslands and just beautiful scenery there. Too bad it's mostly city, though," Aaron said, the last part in a depressed tone._

"_Luckily, I'm going there, myself. That's where the others are meeting. You going, too?"_

"_No, I'm leaving for Sega Ultima in about an hour, depending on if they need reinforcements right now," Aaron said._

"_Well, hope I see you again," Jade said._

"_Oh, I know we will see each other again," Aaron said while walking away, leaving Jade to her thoughts._

'_I hope that he makes it back.' Jade thought as she walked to her transport._

Only an hour later she found out that the planet was destroyed by a Cybran experimental laser satellite, and a commander was caught in the blast.

_The transport never stood a chance. A chunk of rock the size of a city slammed into the transport head-on, the transport exploded on contact. We didn't go back for survivors, since there were none left._

Jade started to cry, she had deep feelings for him, and she didn't want him to be gone. Jade cried hard, not able to contain the emotions.

"Hey, Jade. You alright?" Luke said, walking towards her.

"I'm fine, I don't need help," Jade said, calming down a little.

"No, you're not fine. Let me help you," Luke said, sitting down beside her.

Jade calmed down a little, and smiled a bit, thinking he was a very good friend to her.

Truth was, Luke had a crush on her for a long time, at least a year at the time. He meant to ask her out, but he didn't have the courage nor did he think she liked her back. They went through almost everything together: training, battlefield tactics, everything. Luke even helped her through the time when her father was being a bit abusive to her and her family. When he finally felt he got the courage to ask her, he didn't have the chance to. He was walking out to the shuttle after mental training when he looked back and saw Jade getting another guys number, Aaron, one of his friends from another academy and another commander. Luke almost lost control of himself when he saw this, immediately knowing what was happening. He almost started to cry, but he remained composed until he got home. At the time, he was only 15. He buried it as deep as he could, and didn't feel that sad or guilty for a long time. It would pop up once in a while, but only for a little bit.

It's been a year, now, and they have graduated from Commander Academy. He still had feelings for her, but he didn't show it in public. Luke himself was one of the best in the class, especially in battlefield tactics and strategy. Jade was good in gathering resources and recon, and Chase was good at mass production and building heavy defenses. They weren't the perfect team, but that's what central command wanted, so they went with it.

"You can tell me what's wrong, I can help you," Luke said in a confident tone.

Jade paused for a bit, trying to calm down.

"I… I really miss Aaron. For all I know, the reports were true and he was caught in the blast," Jade said, still crying a bit.

Luke felt sorry for her, sorry for not knowing how it felt to lose someone close. He sighed, remaining his composure from the emotions that were flooding him.

"Hey, it's alright, you're here. You're alright, and that's what matters right now," Luke said, looking into her eyes.

"I just miss Aaron, a lot. I heard and saw footage of what happened to Sega Ultima. The planet literally imploded on itself, like the core just disappeared," Jade said, trembling.

Luke got a little bit closer, and unexpectedly Jade hugged him. Luke hugged her back.

"Why? Why did he have to leave for Seta Ultima? Why did he have to die like that?" Jade said, her voice trembling.

"It's ok, just let it out. It's fine," Luke said in a soft tone, hugging her a little tighter.

Luke again felt bad for not knowing how she felt, but he had an idea from ghost sympathetic feelings. He himself thought about crying, but he couldn't. _Damn, I might have taken that emotional training a little too seriously. _Thought Luke as he continued hugging her for a few moments.

When they released each other, Jade looked into his eyes and smiled. _Wow, I never saw them this close before._ Jade thought. His eyes were a deep blue, full of wisdom and passion. The eyes of a true strategist, formed from years of intense thinking and fighting off the common idiocy that often appeared in the academy. There were a lot of people who failed at commander academy, especially the ones who just did it to show off.

Seeing that Jade had calmed down, Luke started to get up and leave.,

"Wait, stay here, just for a bit longer, please?" Jade said, voice still slightly trembling.

Luke looked back, and decided to stay with her for a few more moments. He sat down and watched the sunset. Luke felt something on his shoulder, and realized that Jade was leaning her head against him, with a smile on her face. Luke sighed, and watched the sun until it set below the horizon, encasing them in darkness.


	13. Chapter 12: A secret faction revealed

Luke was in the command center, relaying what happened to central command using a modified communications hub. He told them how they were now a part of a war that spans even greater than the war they have been fighting, and that they were helping the autobots. Also, that the planet they were on was another Earth, possibly from another universe. When central command was done with his debriefing, they patched him into Lukes' actual general, General Forge.

"_I see that our new ACU is working exceptionally, and was able to fend off a small army of transforming robots?"_ Said the General, making sure that the channel was secure before speaking again.

"Yes, in fact, it even built twice as fast as a usual ACU. Anyway, why I called," Luke said, gathering his thoughts for a moment.

"You sure I was the right choice for this ACU, even this group? I mean, I like the fact I am in this group and I have this ACU, I'm just not sure whether I deserve it," Luke said, a little sadly.

"_Trust me when I say that you deserve it. We watched you take down an entire Cybran army single-handedly in battle simulations, while also fending off an orbital assault by the Aeon. I am confident that you are skilled enough to not let it be destroyed. And even if it does, you can just rebuild it like you just did a few weeks ago," _Forge said, reassuring Luke.

"_Also, your skills are vital for the war effort, so much wasted potential in those academies. Your doing more than the UEF proud. You deserve to be a part of the UNSC," _Forge said.

Luke looked at the symbol on his shoulder-guard in a mirror. It was an Eagle that was perched on the Earth, with the banner _UNSC_ written below. The UNSC was a secret elite branch of the UEF created when the UEF needed strong commanders instead of the generic cannon fodder some of them were. Only the best of the best could be allowed in it, and they only expected the best out of their members. Some could say that the UNSC was a completely different faction, since they only appeared in the biggest engagements, and had experimental technology installed on their ACUs instead of the standard equipment.

"I feel as if I am not with the UEF anymore, I don't get to see some of my friends from the academy, and most of them graduated to be fine commanders," Luke said, thinking a little too deeply into the subject.

Forge sensed this, "_Hey, you don't need to think too much about it, ok? We are still with the UEF, just a different branch of it. We are the elite, and that's what the UEF wants from you. Cheer up, boy, you'll get used to it soon enough. Besides, you got some of your friends with you at your area," _Forge said.

Luke smiled a bit, it was a bit relieving to finally see some familiar faces from the academy. He hasn't seen any of his friends for at least 9 months until he graduated. Even then, he still doubted that he would be with them for long.

"_I've been thinking a bit, you like having familiar faces around you from the academy, so I am allowing you to stay with them at that Earth for as long as you want. However, you still have to go on missions I assign you, but you can still go back when the missions are done," _Forge said over the comms.

Forge also knew how it felt being separated from his friends just because of rank or where he was positioned in. He didn't want Luke to feel as if he was keeping him away from his personal life.

"_I guess I can't talk to you for much longer, the Seraphim decided to invade another planet. I will contact you once you are needed. In the meantime, have some fun, kid. You earned it," _Forge said, cutting the connection afterwards.

Luke walked out of the command center, relieved that his general allowed him to stay with his friends. _At least I get to be with my friends while fighting a war. This deployment is turning out better than I thought. Not only that, I get to spend time with Jade. _Luke smiled at that, he always felt happy around her, not in a creepy way, though. He keeps thinking that whenever he follows her or waits for her, holding a door open he feels like a creep. He doesn't want her to feel like he is stalking her, because honestly he wasn't.

He walked over to his new command center and living area, which he built with is ACU and was his new place to call home. He went to his room, taking his suit of armor off. He was lucky he had some clothes on underneath. _Man, it's been a rough couple of weeks for me. Never knew there could be so many decepticons, especially when they seemed to be upgraded a bit. _Luke thought, frowning. The decepticons have begun producing protoforms and upgrading them to have a higher damage output and more armor, making it increasingly more difficult each battle. They could still be taken down by only light assault bots, but that doesn't mean he shouldn't worry.

He took off his glasses, which somehow hid the bags under his eyes. Years of night terrors and not sleeping well when he was young paired with stress from sports in the academy made him look like he was on drugs when he didn't have his glasses on. He thought he looked either like an insane person or a sociopath, either one was creepy enough. He also had the tendency to find fun in creeping people out sometimes, especially towards his sister, whom he treated better than everyone else but Jade and a few others.

"_Hey Klare, whatcha doin?"_

"_Nothing much, just watching some TV. I heard that you would be going to the Commander Academy soon, you're lucky that you can go there at your age." Said my sister, she was 4-5 years younger than me, and really smart for her grade. She was a redhead, with a cute face and a great personality when she's not pissed off at you._

"_Too bad you aren't old enough for it, you would be better off going to a regular training school, become a soldier or a bodyguard for someone," Luke said, a smile on his face._

"_Yeah, I still want to be a commander, though," Klare said, with a smile on her face._

"_I think you would be great as a commander, even though personally I would rather you do something a little safer," Luke said, sitting down on the couch beside her._

"_Yeah, but I still want to pilot one of those ACUs, they look so cool, and their huge," Klare shouted the last part, surprising Luke a bit._

"_Ok, I got to get going. Got to pack for the transfer to the academy. I'll try to visit every now and then, ok?" Luke told Klare._

"_Ok, see you later," Klare said, as she watched Luke walk up to his room._

That was one of the last times he saw her. Turns out that there was a lot more to being a commander than he thought, and he barely had the time, if any, to visit his family. Klare eventually made it to commander academy, but she got in on his last year of it. His brother, Jack, was also a commander, except he was training in maintaining communications and designing new systems for ACUs instead of actual combat. He was still effective in combat, he just was really limited to what he could do in the battlefield.

Luke frowned at the thought of not seeing his sister. She was still only a first year in commander academy when he graduated, and he was the only one that was nice enough to help her with issues in her daily life. Last he saw her was when she was at his graduation ceremony, where the rest of his family was. All she could do was watch as Luke was taken away, seemingly to never see his family again. The last time he saw her she had tears in her eyes, a first year with no one to guide her.

He would get the occasional message from his family, asking how he was, and he would be able to respond with a typed out message, but that was it. There was no way of contacting them directly, let alone even video or voice chat with them.

When he got into his usual clothes, a black sweatshirt with jeans, he walked outside to the hangar where everyone else was. He walked in to what he usually saw, Jack was watching Raph and Bumblebee play video games. Bulkhead was out on patrol, while Wheeljack was doing some maintenance on his shuttle. Smokescreen was out on a drive, and Arcee was somewhere. Optimus was in his room and Ratchet was at the terminal.

Luke sighed as he walked over to Jade and Chase, who were sitting at a table reviewing some things that they needed to do. Chase was setting up more outposts around the perimeter of the autobot base, while Jade was scouting more places to put mass extractors and energy reactors. Luke went over to the table and sat down by Jade.

"Hey guys, hows it going?" Luke asked.

"Not so good, the decepticons found out where some of our forward outposts were and assaulted them head-on. I tried to keep them all from being destroyed, what a strategy that was, all of them were either heavily damaged or destroyed," Chase said, frowning at his failed attempt at wide-scale strategy.

"It's not so good in my end, either. Luckily, mass doesn't run out even if we don't get more mass extractors, but our income has dropped significantly from frequent drone raids. They just don't let up," Jade said, concerned.

"Hmm, how to defend the outposts while at the same time defending our supply income," Luke thought for a few seconds.

"Oh, I got an idea: Chase, you set up a perimeter defense outside the mass fields and the energy reactors, and station at least 300 T1 units with anti-air point defenses and shield generators in a triangular perimeter. That should help against drone strikes," Luke told Chase, who was wide eyed in both amazement and shock at how Luke thought that up so fast, and how he didn't think of that in the first place.

"Jade, you set up T3 radar posts in a circular pattern with overlapping radar ranges, that way you know almost exactly where they are coming from. Also, Chase can help protecting them," Luke said, again with Jade wide eyed.

"No wonder why you were one of the best in the class, you could think up of a smart strategy in 4 seconds flat," Chase said, laughing.

"Yeah, I agree. Oh, by the way, what's with the weird symbol and the ACU that you have?" Jade asked.

Luke was silent for a moment. Then Jade knew who he was with.

"You're with the UNSC?! I can't believe I am seeing a commander in the UNSC!" Jade almost shouted. She looked around, thankful that no one but them heard it.

"Jade and I have been trying to get into it for a few months now. Holy shit, I'm looking at an elite commander!" Chase said, his voice filled to the brim with excitement.

"Wait, if your with the UNSC, then why are you here?" Jade then asked, confused.

"I was sent here to recon the planet, like the rest of you. High command had a suspicion that some form of intelligent life was on there due to early satellite footage revealing unnatural light coming from certain parts of the planet. I was sent here merely for backup, just in case something bad happens," Luke said, in a professional tone.

"That still doesn't explain how the UNSC could be interested in this Earth. It's like they know something we don't," Chase said.

"Wait, normally UNSC commanders are sent to a location before a major battle, sometimes weeks before they happen. Is something going to attack this planet?" Jade questioned, saying it a little too loud.

Silence filled the room. Even Raph and Bumblebee stopped gaming.

_What, another attack, but from what? _Jack pondered as he walked over to the commanders.

"Alright guys, tell us what's going on. We can help," Jack said, standing at the table the commanders were at.

Jack then noticed the faces of the commanders, they were full of regret, worry, as if something really bad was going to happen. The autobots, Miko and Raph all gathered around the table, waiting for an answer. Silence filled the room for a few minutes. Then, Luke mumbled something to himself. Jack didn't get it, but it had the word 'invading'. Jack, even more curious, asked them again to tell them what's happening. Then, Jade said the most horrifying words in Jack's life. "You're going to be invaded by all of our enemies at the same time."


	14. Chapter 13: The Upcoming Invasion

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while, kept forgetting to post them. Anyway, this is the next chapter.**

* * *

Silence filled the room once more, everyone shocked and angered about how they didn't find out sooner. Even Optimus looked regretful, as if he had predicted that they would say this. The silence went on for a few more moments, then someone spoke up.

"How can we help?" said someone behind them. Everyone looked back and gasped as they saw the President of the United States walking in. Luke got up slowly, and walked toward the president.

_Wait, how did he know that something wasn't right? _Luke thought as he made his way towards the president. _Nevertheless, we could use at least some help against them. _Luke stopped in front of the President.

"Wait, how did you know that something was up?" Luke asked.

"We have been seeing some peculiar objects heading to our solar system, and they don't look like asteroids. And since you just appeared a few weeks ago, what else could they have been?"

Luke thought for a moment, then spoke up.

"We would gladly accept any help, as we need as much of it as we can get. We can give you some technology to build more powerful weapons faster, you need them," Luke raised his hand to shake the presidents.

"We will do everything we can to help, commander," the president said, as he shook Lukes' hand.

Optimus then stepped forward, "Autobots, we need to upgrade. Get as many armor and weaponry upgrades as you can, including the forbidden ones."

All the autobots gasped, then smiled like idiots at what they heard. There were certain weapons and armor that were forbidden, given that they were tremendously strong and in the wrong hands could be devastating. The autobots started to go to their storage containers, and grabbing data chips that resembled large usb drives, and walking towards the med-bay.

"You sure that you want to do this? This could be the end of your planet," Luke said, doubting they could stop the oncoming invasion.

"Hey, it's our planet. The entire world, once they know of this, will stand and fight, no matter what the cost," the President said, reassuring.

"Besides, we have a few tricks up our sleeve," the President said as he walked out the door, leaving Luke to think about what they have in store for the invasion

Optimus has been thinking for a bit, on whether or not they had a chance. Optimus then realized it was not the matter of just saving cybertronians from tyranny, but the entire fate of the planet rested on the decisions that they make beforehand. Optimus then thought maybe they needed more reinforcements. _Megatron, we might be enemies, but now we have a common enemy. _Optimus thought, walking towards the console.

A wavelength appeared on the holo-screen on the _Nemesis_, telling a drone that there was a transmission.

"Lord Megatron, there's a transmission, it appears to be from… Optimus Prime!" The drone shouted, everyone looking towards the drone that overreacted in front of Megatron.

"Hmm, what does he want?" Megatron said to himself as he walked towards the console.

"_Ah, Optimus Prime. Are you surrendering just yet? Because I got an idea on where another resource cache is," _Megatron said over the comms.

"No, Megatron. I am asking for your help. There is an invasion coming, an invasion that would take more than just us autobots to defend against," Optimus said coldly.

"_Oh really? And how does this concern me?" _Megatron asked.

"If you let the invasion succeed, the entire planet would be destroyed, and you along with it." Optimus said coldly.

Megatron paused for a bit.

"_Hmm, a difficult choice. And tell me, what do I get in return?"_ Asked Megatron.

"You get to live, and you get to face off against me, personally," Optimus said, again in a cold tone.

"_Hmm, how much time will you give me for my decision?" _Megatron asked.

"We will give you until 1 hour before sunset. If you decide to comply, meet me at these coordinates," Optimus sent the coordinates of their first encounter with a commander to Megatron.

"_I will think about it," _Megatron said, cutting the transmission.

_2 hours before sunset_

The autobots were going into the med-bay and coming out looking pretty different: Bulkhead had much more armor on than before, and his maces had meter long spikes. Bulkhead also had a dual-armed energon hammer and a chaingun. Arcee got a sniper rifle and a SMG, along with some thinner but stronger armor. Bumblebee and Smokescreen had assault blasters and looked more cybertronian, having more of an alien alloy for armor than normal. Wheeljack had upgraded grenades, along with what looked like ninja stars and extra armor that made him look like a samurai. Ratchet actually got a sword and an upgrade to his optics, so he could zoom in on targets. Finally, Optimus got a personal shield and the Sword of the Primes, a sword so powerful it glowed a light blue.

Luke was setting up a massive army, and since his unit cap was in the hundreds of thousands, possibly in the millions, he was building non-stop. Since he was an elite commander, he had the ability to build an infinite amount of Experimentals, along with the ability to build some experimentals standard commanders couldn't. That's why the elite commanders are called the elite commanders, because they could get an experimental up in about 5 minutes compared to the 15 or 20 minutes a standard one had to use up. _This is going to be the toughest battle I have fought, and one of my first in real life._ Luke thought as he set his factories to infinite build, allowing him to build an infinite amount of certain units as long as there are the resources to produce them. _We're going to need all the help we can get if we can win this battle._

Megatron was thinking intensely at the situation. Either die from the invasion, or live and face Optimus another day. Megatron scowled, _I am not a coward, I will fight without thinking about my own. However, if I do help Optimus, what do I actually get in return? _Megatron thought. Then, he made up his mind, and ordered the drones to set a course for the coordinates that Optimus gave him.

_1 hour before sunset_

The autobots, along with the commanders in they ACUs and the President were standing at the coordinates, waiting for Megatron to arrive. They spotted the _Nemesis_ 4 klicks west of their location, and it stopped about a mile away. Megatron flew out of the ship, and landed a football field away, slowly walking towards them. Megatron walked up to Optimus, his blue eyes penetrating into Megatrons soul. Megatron then stopped, silence filled the area. Megatron raised his hand, and Optimus shook it.

"Our day has come: Autobots, Decepticons, factions no longer matter. It is no longer the fight against rivals, it is the fight for this planet and the very species it holds on to. We are fighting for the humans, for us," Optimus said in a motivating tone of voice. Some drones flew down and met the autobots eye-to-eye, scowling at each other. The autobots, especially Arcee, glared at the decepticon drones. They immediately deactivated their weapons and shook hands with the autobots.

At a makeshift base where Megatron and Optimus were discussing plans on how to best counter the invaders, Luke was teaching the drones on where the weak-points of the units that they will be facing are, along with what weapons they will be using. All of the drones have been upgraded significantly during the time in battle they have acquired with UEF mechs and tanks. Ratchet started detecting energon signatures, one especially big. They got transmissions from them, introducing themselves as the dinobots and Devastator. It turns out they narrowly avoided a large energon reaction when escaping cybertron, causing them to go into a sleep mode for a while. They picked up the transmission after they found blueprints for a protoform factory, synthetic energon and codes for a larger class of transformer. They landed at the base with a decent complement of starships. They even found some autobot infantry floating in space that have been in a power sleep mode for hundreds of years. Things were looking good for the coalition.

The UEF commanders even upgraded their ACUs with every weapon upgrade and piece of technology they could get for them, Lukes' ACU especially. Lukes'ACU now had the ability to turn its' guns into fully-functional hands, and he was able make the servos run faster, making him able to actually move the arms and legs like humans could and run. Not only that, he even outfitted custom swords designed for combat inside the arms. However, this required an almost complete makeover of the control scheme, and took a while to get used to. Lukes' ACU had the abilities of all of the ACUs combined, and was a very formidable force. The UEF presence on this Earth was doubling every hour, and they needed all the help they could get, for the invasion was on the horizon, moving towards Earth ever so fast.

Calculations from radar satellites at the outer solar system indicated that a massive amount of enemy forces were heading towards the Earth. It would be at least a day until they arrive, making the intensity of the situation even more so than before. The coalition was building more units, and building the first and last line of defense for Earth. The Battle for Earth had begun.

* * *

**Alright, so. I have a question for you guys: Should I put the battle for earth in this story, or should I do it in another story?**


End file.
